A New Beginning
by rosafirefly
Summary: Takes place right after Final Jam. Caitlyn and Mitchie go through the ups and downs of dating a popstar. Will They be able to make it? Smitchie/Naitlyn
1. Chapter 1

It was after Final Jam and I was walking towards the dock to meet Shane for a canoe ride. I was thinking about all the huge mistakes I made. It was all just because I wanted to fit in. When I got to the docks, Shane was there waiting for me. "Took you long enough" he said when I came up. "Jerk!" I replied." Let's get in one of these things" he said as he grabbed my hand and led me to the canoes. We got in and when we got in the middle of the lake we started spinning in circles, again. "Why did you lie?" he asked me. I knew this question was coming."I just wanted to fit in and be popular for once in my life. At home I have one friend. I wanted things to be different." I answered. When I finished he had this thoughtful look on his face. "Its kinda weird how things turned out, don't ya think," he said, "I mean first I fell for the girl with the voice, but then I fall for you. As it turns out I didn't have to choose." Is he saying what I think he is saying!? "I-I..um…I-" he started but I interrupted him saying "Just spit it out Shane." "Mitchie I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I stopped in shock. Shane Gray, the Shane Gray, wanted ME, plain boring old Mitchie Torrez, to be his girlfriend. "Its okay if you don't like me that way, I mean it was kinda sudden…" he said. "Stop" I said,"I like you very muck, too. And yes, I will be your girlfriend." He smiled and started to lean in. right when our lips touched the canoe start leaning and tipped over. When we surfaced again, he pulled me close for a real kiss. "Mitchie!"was called from the dock. It was my mom."Uhoh. We better get back" I said "Do we have to?" he wined. "Yes. I might already be in trouble because of you. I don't want more."I replied. "I'm Sorry." He said as we climbed back into the boat. "Its fine" I told him as we slowly made our way back to shore while going in circles. My mom looked at me and immediately saw my wet clothes. She looked at me sternly and said "What happened to you?" "We kinda fell in" I said while grinning. "Well you need to get out of these clothes before you get sick." I gave her a look that said can you leave us alone I wont be long. "Don't be long Mitchie."she said "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him."Of course, do you think I could live without seeing my beautiful girlfriend before she leaves?" I grinned at him as a blush crept onto my cheeks. We walked hand in hand to my cabin and he gave me one last kiss as a goodnight. I was grinning like crazy as I walked in. My mom noticed and smirked at me. "I gave your alone time now go change. We need to talk." She said while smirking. I quickly changed and showered and hurried back out to my mom.

When I got back Caitlyn was sitting there waiting for me. "So, what happened?" she asked me. "With what?" I asked. "You know what I'm talking about. Besides you were going to have to tell me anyway tomorrow. I'm saving you time so you can spend it with Shane." She retorted. "Fine, I'll tell you." I said. I then told them everything we talked about and finished with falling in the lake. "well, It's about time." My mom said. "I can see you really like him. I could tell the day you walked in here with the huge smile on your face after talking to him. I really like him so you can date him, but I don't know what your father will say about him." " Thank you so much mom."I replied. I ran up and gave her a huge hug. "I think you guys are really cute together." Caitlyn said. "But Shane's nowhere near as hot as Nate." "I think someone's jealous."I replied. "Me? Jelous? Why?" she replied. "Because some people don't have a popstar boyfriend." "Who said I didn't." she said before clapping her hand over her mouth. "Okay. Spill. Now" I said. She told me that while me and Shane were gone her and Nate decided to hang out. Before Connect 3 got signed Caitlyn and Nate used to hang out at camp all the time. When they got signed he didn't really have time for camp any more. They slowly lost contact because Caitlyn moves around so much. She really liked him. Apparently, Nate did, too. Nate told her how much he missed hanging out with her. She said that they should do it more often and Nate asked her to be her girlfriend. "And of Course I said yes." She said at the end of her story. "I'm so happy for you!" I Exclaimed. "Okay girls time to go to bed." My mom said. Caitlyn was staying in my cabin tonight because it was the last night. We climbed into bed and fell asleep with smiles on our faces.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! **Sorry this chapter is so short. I did not want to end it somewhere wierd. I am currently working on chapter 2. It should be up in the next few days.

Firefly


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning mom woke us up to go to kitchen duty. She knew we both wanted to say goodbye to our friends so she told us to fill the cereal dispensers and when we were done we could go. We filled them as quickly as we could and told mom goodbye. We quickly ran off to find our boyfriends. I knew mine was probably still asleep. Shane is so not a morning person. Before I went to his cabin though, I decided to check by the lake. He was sitting on the dock thinking. "Hey" I said as I slid down beside him. "Hey" he replied. "What are you thinking about?" I asked him. "The beautiful angel beside me. What are you doing here anyway?" he replied. "Fine then. I'll just leave. Just kidding. My mom said we could go once we finished our job." I said. "That's good." He replied. "Let's get to breakfast." We held hands the entire way to the mess hall. "My mom likes you." I said "but my dad I'm not too sure about." "That's good. Don't worry. I plan on being around for a while, so he will get to know me well." He replied. I grinned at this and dropped his hand to give him a hug.

By then we had arrived at the mess hall. Everyone was really quiet because no one wanted to leave. Shane led me to the table where Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn were already sitting. "I'll get us some food." He said. "Morning Mitchie" everyone said as I sat down."Morning." I replied. "How was last night?" Nate asked knowingly. "I should be asking you the same question." I said with a smirk. Nate shared a glance with Caitlyn and mouthed the word "sorry." Shane returned with two plates. One was piled with pancakes and the other had a little bit of everything. "I didn't know what you wanted." Shane said. "Its fine." I said. We all ate in silence. Nate and Caitlyn were the first to leave. Caitlyn said she had to finish packing and Nate decided to help her.

Soon I decided to go find the rest of my friends. Shane came with of course. I found Ella and Peggy talking to Barron and Sander in the parking lot. "Hey guys" I said as I approached them. "Hey Mitchie, Hey Shane" they replied. "I'm gonna miss you so much." Ella gushed while tackling me in a hug. While the girls were talking to me and giving me their emails and numbers, Shane was talking to Barron and Sander. "Guys just so you know I don't have a cell phone, so don't expect a text from me." I said. Soon Caitlyn arrived and joined our little group. All too soon, the bus arrived to take the campers who weren't getting picked up by their parents to the airport. We all said tearful goodbyes to Lola and Caitlyn. They along with Sander and Barron left. Soon after Peggy's mom arrived and took Peggy and Ella home.

Then it was just me and Connect 3 left. My mom came up and told me that I had 10 minutes left. I spent all of those 10 minutes saying goodbye. 5 of those were just Shane. I gave Nate a hug and he whispered in my ear "Thanks for bringing him back." I smiled and moved on to Jason. Jason looked near tears. I had to laugh at that. I've only known him for a few hours, but he is sad I am leaving. Suddenly he said "group hug!" and pulled Shane and Nate together into a hug. Shane led me away from the group to say his goodbye. "You need to give me your phone so I can put my number in. I'm needy. I need to be able to text and call you everyday." He said. "I would but there is one small problem. I don't have a cell phone." I said. "We need to fix that then." he replied. He gave me one last breathtaking kiss and said goodbye. He climbed into his limo and they drove off. Tears started to fall as they disappeared around the corner. My mom came up and led me to the van.

I must've cried myself to sleep because the next thing I knew I was home. I ran in and my dad said that a package had arrived for me. "I put it on your bed" he said. I bolted upstairs to see the package. A part of me was kinda hoping it was Shane, but when I got to my room all that was there was a box. Taped to the box was a note.

_Mitchie,_

_Hopefully you got this as soon as you got home. No I didn't deliver this myself because I know that's what you're thinking. I don't have time in my busy rockstar life to hand deliver presents. Just Kidding. Trust me if I could I would be telling you this instead if writing it. Call me as soon as you open this. My number is already on it along with all our friends from camp. I love you._

_Shane xoxo_

I smiled at his letter and ripped the box open. In it was an Iphone. Immediately I opened the contacts and called Shane. "Hey" he answered.

"Hey I love it" I said.

"Good I was hoping you would"

"I miss you already."

"I miss you too. More than you can imagine. I wish you were here."

"What are you doing?"

"Well I'm supposed to be recording."

"Shane! Keep recording."

"We were gonna take a break anyway."

"Shane, get back to work. You can call me as soon as you are done."

"Fine I will call you as soon as I am done. Love you. Bye."

"Bye" He hung up and I went downstairs with my new phone. "What was in the package sweetie?" my mom asked. "Shane sent me a cell phone." I answered. "Who's Shane" my dad asked. "Just this boy I met at camp who became my boyfriend and is a popstar." I said. "I know. Your mom told me. I just wanted to hear it from you." He replied. All of a sudden my phone rang. I immediately knew it was Shane without even looking at the phone. My mom could guess who it was so she let me go talk. "Hey Popstar." I answered. "Hey, I finished." he said.

"That's good."

"So when do you start school?"

"Monday. Why?"

"I just wanted to know when I shouldn't call."

"That's good. You wouldn't want me to get my phone taken up, now would you?"

"Of course then I wont have to put up with you."

"Jerk!"

"I'm Kidding! Anyway that's not why I asked. Would you like a celebrity escort to school Monday?"

"As long as its not any jerky popstars."

"Its rock star to you. You never answered my question. Do you want me to take you to school on Monday?"

"Of course popstar. That would be amazing."

"How do you usually get to school anyway?"

"I walk. I live like a mile away from my school."

"Nate and Jason are yelling at me to get off the phone. See you Monday."

"Love you"

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." I grinned and I knew that Shane was the best boyfriend ever. I went back downstairs with a silly grin still on my face. "What did he say to make you so happy?" my mom asked. "He said he will take me to school Monday." I replied. "That's really sweet of him." She said. "I know isn't he amazing." I sighed.

Soon it was time for bed. Right when I got under the covers, Shane texted me and said _"Just wanted to say goodnight. I love you. Shane xoxo."_ I smiled and fell asleep thinking of Shane.

* * *

A/N: Heres chapter 2 Now go review!

Firefly


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own anything. I wish I did.

* * *

Monday I got woken immediately by someone's lips on mine. It was Shane. Then I remembered that today was Monday. I groaned into his lips. "Fine I'll just leave then." He said. "No, It's just school. I'm not sure how much I want people to know about us." I replied.

"Just tell them what you want them to know. Besides I don't want the paparazzi following you around right now."

"You always know how to make me feel better."

"You should probably get ready now. I have one question though. Can I pick out your outfit?"

"Fine, but only because I love you." I said while running off to the bathroom to shower. When I came back out an outfit was sitting on my bed waiting for me. It consisted of my favorite skinny jeans with a green baby doll top. After putting on my favorite clear converse, I headed downstairs for breakfast. I saw shane sitting at the table talking to my parents. "Morning" I said. "Morning" everyone replied. "How did you sleep last night?" my mom asked me. "Good." I replied. Hot Tunes came on and my mom turned it up for me. There wasn't anything interesting on. Soon enough it was time for school. Shane's car had tinted windows and he wore sunglasses so that he wouldn't be recognized. He wanted to walk me to my first class but I told him not to. "I dont want people to know about us yet." I said.

"Whatever you want, Mitch. Oh by the way, do you mind if we record Gotta Find You for the next album?"

"Of course not. It's your song. you can record it if you want to."

"But it's about you."

"Shane, I don't care. Record it. I don't want to but I have to get to class now"

"Fine. I'll call you later" he said with a pout before giving me a kiss. I walked off to my first block with a big smile on my face. "Hey Mitchie" I heard from behind me. I turned around and there stood Sierra. "Sierra!!" I shouted and ran to hug her.

"Hey Mitch. How was your summer?"

"It was amazing. Come to my house after school and I will tell you all about it."

"Okay. So, who was it that dropped you off this morning?"

"After school"

"Okay"

"Hey I need your number so I can text you."

"Cool your parents finally got you a cell phone."

"Not exactly. I'll just say that the person who dropped me off this morning had something to do with it."

"That's cool. Hey I gotta go. See you at lunch?"

"Of course"

I walked into my first block and saw that half the class was already there. No one even looked up when I got there. I went to my seat in the back of the room and waited for class to start. I took out my phone and was going to text Caitlyn when Blair came up. Blair is my schools Tess. "wow little mitchie finally got a cell phone." she said. "Why its not like she has any friends." Her friend Zoe said. I was just trying to ignore them, so I didn't notice the curly haired brunette come in and sit nearby. "Where did you get an Iphone anyway?" Blair asked. "My friend gave it to me." I replied. "What friends? It's not like you have any." Zoe said. "Actually, she has a lot and I'm one of them. I'm one of her best friends." Someone said from behind them. They turned around and there stood Caitlyn. "Caitlyn" I squealed "What are you doing here?" I said. "I convinced my parents to let me live with my aunt Taylor" She said. "This is amazing. We are going to have so much fun." I said right as Mrs. Robb came in. That class passed really quickly. I was so excited Caitlyn was here. As soon as the bell rang Caitlyn and I left and started to compare schedules. We had most of our classes together. Soon it was time for lunch. I had told Caitlyn about Sierra and I was excited for them to meet. "Hey Mitch." Sierra said while giving me a questioning look. "Sierra, this is Caitlyn, my friend from camp."

"What camp?"

"I'll tell you after school. Do you mind if Caitlyn comes too? My mom will be excited to know that she's here"

"Sure."

The second half of the day passed in a blur. Before I knew it, we were walking to my house. My mom was catering a wedding so we had the house to ourselves. I told Sierra everything about my summer ending it with telling her I was dating Shane Gray. She then had a fan girl moment and squealed. We were just goofing off and eating junk food when Shane texted me. "_Turn on Hot Tunes Shane xoxo_." I did as he said and Connect 3 was walking on stage to do an interview. "Hi I'm Jessica Phillips with Connect 3. How are you doing guys?" The announcer said. "we are great." Nate replied. "So, Shane, reports say you went to Camp Rock to clean up your act. Did you change or are you still the bad boy of the press?"

"No I changed and it is all thanks to one person." Shane replied.

"That's amazing. And who is this special person who changed you?"

"I actually didn't know who it was until Final Jam. I heard her voice on the first day of camp but didn't get there in time to see who it was. Her voice was in my head all summer and I searched the entire camp to find her. I was so surprised to find her. She was also the same person that started my change earlier in the summer."

"So, it was a girl?"

"Yes, of course." Jason replied.

"What's her name?"

"I don't want to say."

"Now the question everyone wants an answer to. Are you guys single?"

"Yes " they all replied. I grinned at that. Only a few people knew the truth. I looked over at Caitlyn who was wearing an identical grin to mine. "What song are you performing for us today?" the announcer asked. "Its called Play My Music. It's a lot different than our usual stuff." Said Nate.

Music  
Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)

Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your riding home  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoa (music)

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me (here with me)  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah

Hand clapping  
Earth shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your on a roll  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long

Yeah

After they finished they went out. Caitlyn and I were grinning the entire time. By then my mom was pulling up and I told Caitlyn to hide in my room so I could surprise her. "Hey girls. How was school?" my mom asked us.

"Good, we got a new student." I replied.

"That's nice. Is she nice?"

"Yes. We clicked immediately."

"That's good."

"Do you want to meet her? I invited her over to hang out."

"Shes in my room let me get her."

I ran to my room to get Caitlyn and we slowly walked back to the kitchen. "Caitlyn!" my mom exclaimed, "I didn't know you lived here." "My parents let me live with my aunt Taylor instead of going to boarding school. I was going to suprise Mitch at lunch, but she is in most of my classes." Caitlyn replied. Soon Sierra had to leave. Caitlyn left after dinner. It turns out she lives across the street from me. As soon as she left I got my long anticipated phone call from my boyfriend. "Hey popstar." I said.

"Hey Mitch. Did you see our interview?"

"Yes. You did great."

"Thanks. I was thinking about you the whole time."

"I could tell."

"Sorry."

"Its fine. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Recording. Why?"

"Just Wondering."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, popstar."

"I should let you sleep. Good night."

"Good Night."

I hung up and got ready for bed. I knew that this year would be better than ever.

* * *

And...Review :D Please?


	4. Chapter 4

I am soo sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy with band and school and I didn't know what to do with this story. Its all better though. :D Anyway, If any one has any ideas for the story I'll try to incorperate them. Leave me a review or pm me.

And on with the story:

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Naturally I talked to Shane everyday. Finally it was Friday. I was so excited to get a break from school. Caitlyn and I had made plans to go to the mall Saturday. When I got home, mom and dad were sitting in the living room waiting for me. "We got a surprise for you," my mom said "it's in your room." Curious I went up the stairs to my room and opened the door to see my surprise. Looking out my window was Shane. "Shane" I yelled as I ran up and hugged him. "Hey Mitch." He said as he turned around to hug me properly.

"What are you doing here?"

"What I can't come see my beautiful girlfriend?"

"It's not that it's just aren't you busy recording?"

"I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you want to record This Is Me with me?"

"I don't know. Let me think. Of course I do!"

"Whoa Mitch. Calm down."

"It's just that I'm actually going to record one of my songs. It's unbelievable"

"Believe it Mitch. You have an amazing voice. You deserve this."

"When are we recording it?"

"Monday. I'm spending the weekend with you and we are flying in Sunday."

"I've gotta tell Cait. I'm so happy."

"She already knows. She's coming too."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"You are amazing pop star. I need to see Caitlyn now. Come on."

"Why? I wanna be alone with you."

"Because she's my best friend that's why."

I grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs. "So, did he tell you?" my dad asked. "Yes, we're gonna go tell Cait now." I replied. I pulled Shane out the door and down the street to Caitlyn's house. I knocked loudly and Cait answered right away. "I can't believe we're recording my/your song!" we exclaimed together. While we were laughing at each other, Nate came in to see why Cait was taking so long. "Hey Nate" I said. "Hey Mitchie," he replied while hugging me. "Are you excited to record?"

"Yes! This is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me."

After a while Shane and I decided to go for a walk. We wandered aimlessly while talking about random things, until we found a little stream and Shane choose to push me into the water. We were having so much fun we didn't even notice it getting darker. We watched the sunset and attempted to find our way back in the dark. When we finally found our way back, my mom was waiting for us. I could tell she was mad by her face. "Where were you?" she asked, "And why are you all wet?"

"We lost track of time and Shane pushed me in a creek." I replied.

"I was so worried about you, Mitchie"

"Sorry Mom."

"I invited Cait and Nate to spend the night, okay?"

"Thank you mom."

"Oh and Shane san stay in your room if you want. I trust you. Don't tell your dad though."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Thank you so much mom."

The rest of the night was spent goofing off and watching movies. Nate and Caitlyn went to bed early while Shane and I stayed up and talked. We finally decided to go to bed when I could hardly keep my eyes open. I fell asleep in Shane's arms and dreamt of certain pop stars.

* * *

Another short one. If you guys give me ideas I'll try to make the chapters longer ;)

Review! :D

-Firefly


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm Back! I am sooooo sorry it took so long to update. I had writers block for a while then after i got rid of that I got extremely busy with school stuff. I promise I'll make it up to you. :D I tried to make this one longer for you. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Camp Rock :( I wish!**

* * *

**A New Beginning Chapter 5**

The next day, Cait and I went to the mall. Naturally, we dragged our boyfriends along. We went to all our favorite stores. Shane, being the sweet boyfriend he is, carried all my bags for me. Luckily we hadn't been spotted by any fan girls yet. The guys discuses must have been working. They were wearing sunglasses and a hat. The boys were getting tired so we desided to take a break to eat. As soon as we walked into the food court it got deadly silent, and then came the screaming. We took off running and hid inside one of the stores. We told the manager what was happening and she let us hide in the back. Once all the fans were gone we went back to the limo. On the way out we encountered a few paparazzi but we just ignored them. Instead of going straight home, we desided to get some milkshakes from a local shop. They had many different flavors to choose from. Cait and I both took our favorites and ate them quickly, but the boys took longer to decide. When we finally got our shakes, we decided to split up and meet back there in an hour. Shane and I went to the park. We sat on a park bench and talked about random things. We played 20 questions for a little while. "What's your favorite movie?" Shane asked.

"I don't know. I really like Harry Potter, though." I replied.

"That's know, we haven't been on an actual date yet?"

"I thought the canoe ride was our first date?"

"Yes, I guess you could consider it a date. I still want to take you out on one. I'll take you out this weekend."

"Okay." I said while grinning. When we finally decided to head back it seamed like only A few minutes passed when it was actually an hour. When we got back to the limo. Nate and Caitlyn were waiting for us. We climbed into the limo and it dropped us off at my house. My dad was already home from work by the time we got there. Cait and I dropped our bags off in our room. "We'll probably have to do a fashion show later" I told cait.

"A fashion show? What do you mean?" she replied.

"we just model what we got at the mall." I said.

"Oh we can make this into a contest."

"Really? How?"

"We can have a contest to see the best model."

"That's a great idea Cait!"

"I know. Let's not tell the boys what we are doing so we can watch their reaction."

Just then, my mom called us down for dinner. "We'll do it after dinner." I said. For dinner we had our world famous Torres Burgers. Cait and I went back into our room to change when I saw the picture of Sierra and I in kindergarten. "We should bring Sierra into this." I said "She can be the host."

"That's a great idea, Mitch. That way you can tell her about your recording." Cait replied.

"I can't believe I forgot to tell her."

"Its okay, Mitch."

I called Sierra and invited her over to help us with our contest. As soon as she got there we dragged her into my room. "How are we doing this?" She asked.

"Actually I have to tell you something first." I said.

"What?"

"I'm not gonna be at school on Monday."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm recording This Is Me!"

"Oh My God, Really?"

"Yes! And Shane's spending the weekend with me. We're leaving tomorrow."

"I'm so proud of you, Mitch." She said while hugging me.

"We need to move on with the show guys. The boys are getting impatient." Cait said while walking into my room. We took our places and changed. Cait went first and when she was done she waited for me to go. It went on like that until we modeled all the outfits.

We changed into our pajamas and decided to watch a movie. We watched Pirates Of The Caribbean until my parents said we had to go to bed. When Shane and I climbed into bed for a while I just laid there thinking of the changes that were happening in my life. Without Shane this wouldn't be happening. Shane started a new chapter in my life. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

There you go another Chapter. I'll try to put more Naitlyn in the next chapter. As Always Review!! :D

Firefly =D


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry this took so long. I had a little bit of writers block for a little while, then i was really busy. Anyway, This chapter is extra long, so enjoy!!! :D

* * *

A New Beginning Chapter 6

Soon enough it was time to leave for the airport. Even though they had a private jet we had to get up early because the airport was two hours away. Caitlyn and I were really excited. We couldn't stay still. My mom made us calm down enough to eat breakfast. Currently I was up in my room packing. "Don't forget we have our date tonight." I heard from behind me. I turned around and grinned at Shane. "What should I bring then?" Whatever you want to. You'll look beautiful anyway. Anyway, I came up to tell you that were leaving soon."

"Okay pop star. Is Caitlyn downstairs?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I need to talk to her. Can you tell her to come up here?"

"Fine."

Caitlin came running up the stairs into my room. "Whatcha need?" she asked.

"I need something to wear tonight."

"Fine. I'll find something while you finish packing."

Soon I was done and Caitlyn had found my favorite pair of skinny jeans and a purple shirt.

"I love those jeans."

"I know."

I put it on top of my clothes and sipped my suitcase shut. Surprisingly, my suitcase was kind of heavy but before I could start trying to pick it up someone pushed my hands out of the way. "I'll get it." Shane said. He followed me downstairs and took my bag out to the car. My mom was coming with but she was only staying so she could sign the contracts to record. She was going to leave Monday as soon as our meeting was over. "Bye dad." I said. "Bye, Mitchie. Don't get in too much trouble." We gave him a hug and headed out to the car. It was a long drive to the airport. I fell asleep on Shane's shoulder at one point. The Atlanta airport was really confusing. Luckily we got there early enough so we had time to find our gate. This was my first time on an airplane so I was kind of nervous. Luckily I had Shane with me so it wasn't as bad. Soon I relaxed and fell asleep. Before I knew it we were in California. It was better than I thought. It was so warm and sunny outside. The boys called the limo while we got some food. "Are you excited?" Caitlyn asked me.

"For what? Recording or my date?"

"Both."

"Yes. I can't wait."

"I know. Shane's jaw is gonna drop when he sees you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks, Cait. So what about you? Are you excited about recording?"

"Yes!!! I can't wait. This could lead to my big break. First one song on Connect 3's new CD then an entire Mitchie Torres CD."

"Cait, I'm not making a CD."

"Not yet you're not. You have a beautiful voice, Mitch. They'll love it. They have to give you a record deal."

By that time the limo had arrived and they started heading outside. They climbed in and quickly arrived at their apartment. Cait and I quickly said goodbye and headed up to our room. Shane and Nate were close behind with our bags. They knew I wanted Cait to help me so we kicked them out and I started getting ready. Cait did my hair and makeup while we talked about what we were going to do tonight.

"You know you have to tell me what happened when you get back." Cait said.

"I know." I replied. When she was done I was amazed. My usually straight hair was in soft curls and my eyes were a pretty purple. I knew that this was probably going to be a more casual date, so I decided to war some jeans and a nice shirt. Anyway, Cait went downstairs to see if Shane was ready to go. She came back up and said that he would be ready in a minute. "He's going to be amazed." She said. I grinned and took a deep breath. "Are you sure I look okay?"

"Are you doubting my style expertise?"

"No. I just don't want to look bad in front of him."

"Trust me Mitch. He won't care if you do. Besides you look amazing. He won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

I smiled and started heading to the door. Before I could reach it there was a knock. "That's my cue. Talk to you later." Caitlyn said. She walked out the door and closed the door quickly. Not even a minite later, there was another knock on the door. I opened it and there stood Shane. He looked nice. He was in a grey t-shirt with his favorite leather jacket and blue jeans. "Hey mitch. You ready?"

"Yes. Let's go."

"You look Beautiful, by the way."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself, Popstar." He smiled at me and led me to his car and opened the door. I giggled at his chivilary and got in. he walked around and got in beside me. "You laughing at me Torres?"

"Maybe. Where are going?"

"You'll see."

I pouted and just relaxed into the seat. Before I knew it we had stopped in front of a really cute little Italian restaurant. He rushed over to my side to open my door for me again. I grinned at him and stepped out into the night air. He put his arm around me and led me inside. It was really small and the people seemed really nice. A waitress led us to our table and told us that our server would be with us shortly. "I love it here shane. Thank you."

"No Problem."

"Hello, My name is Kenny and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

"We'll have two Sprites."

"Okay. I'll have that right out."

He left and Shane started talking. "When did you start singing?"

"Um… I've been doing it for forever. I don't even remember when I first sang."

"I'm the same way. Ever since I can remember I've been singing. What instruments do you play?"

"I can play the piano, and guitar. I'm trying to learn the drums, too."

"That's cool. I'm more of a guitar person."

Soon Kenny came back to take our orders. I got the fettuccine alfredo, and Shane got the prime rib. I noticed the waiter kept looking at our table and he kept asking if he could get us anything. When he asked he would just look at me. He was obviously flirting with me but I just laughed at him and continued talking to Shane. When we were done shane paid the bill and left a small tip for the waiter. We went for a walk around downtown and somehow ended up in the park under the stars. I was leaning against him and he was whispering stuff in my ear.

"We should probably start heading back. I know Cait is waiting to interrogate you as soon as we get home."

"I don't want this night to end though."

"Don't worry. I'll take you on another date soon enough."

Shane called the limo while I prepared for Cait's questions. Since she's my best friend I pretty much knew what she was going to ask. Before we knew it the limo had arrived an we were back at the apartment.

"I had fun tonight, pop star."

"Good."

By then we were at the front door.

"I'll talk to you later, 'cause we both know Cait is gonna grab me as soon as I walk in."

"Fine."

I gave him a kiss and he opened the door. As expected, Cait grabbed me a pulled me to our room.

"Okay, spill. How'd it go? What'd you do?"

"Well, it was amazing. He was so sweet all night." I recounted every last detail of the date down to when we were outside the door.

"Wow, I wonder if Nate's going to do something like that for me?"

"He probably will, with Shane as his best friend."

"Let's go back downstairs. The boys are probably bored to death without us."

We went back down and naturally the boys were sitting there doing nothing. We went to our respective boyfriends and sat on their lap. They gave out a small grunt, but they soon wrapped their arms around us.

"Sing us something, Mitch."

"Well, I don't know…"

"Don't even start, Mitch. You have an amazing voice."

"Not what I was going to say, but okay. I'm not sure which song to sing though."

"Sing that one song you sang in brown's class that one day."

"Oh, that one. Okay"

Woah  
Yea, yea, yea, yea

How to choose  
Who to be  
Well lets see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar  
Be a movie star  
In my head a voice says

Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Yea yea

If I decide  
I'm the girl to change the world  
I can do it anytime  
Opportunity right in front of me  
And the choices are mine

Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be

I want to find the who I am inside  
Who will I be  
I want to show the way  
The way that I can shine  
Yea (Who will I be)  
oh yea, yea

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be (Who will I be)  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Woah  
Who will I be  
Who will I be

"That was great, Mitch"

"Thanks." I said while blushing.

For the rest of the night we watched movies. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep against Shane. When I woke up I was in my bed. It was around 2:30 and I couldn't get back to sleep. I quietly got up and went into shane's room. He was sleeping peacefully. Right when I was about to turn around and leave, I heard him say my name.

"Mitch? Are you alright?"

"Can't sleep."

He opened his arms to me and I went right into them. I snuggled right into him and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning I was up before Shane. It was probably because I was so excited that we were recording today. Deciding to be nice and to try to calm down some, I chose to help my mom cook everyone breakfast. While cooking she decided to ask me how my date went. I told her all about it and by the time I was done breakfast was almost ready.

"Why don't you go wake everybody up, honey?"

"Okay mom."

Naturally I started with Shane, because the pop stars always take the longest to get ready. I also knew he would be the hardest to get up. Immediately I jumped on the bed to try that. It didn't work. I kissed him and he immediately kissed back.

"Okay, pop star. Up if you want food."

"Fine."

I went into Caitlyn's room next, which was technically our room, to get her up. She wakes up pretty easily.

"Go get your boyfriend up."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I need to get dressed so I can look good for Shane."

"I don't really think he cares what you look like Mitch."

I stuck my tongue out at her and kicked her out. I got dressed and headed back downstairs. Shane still was not back. As soon as I got there he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You excited?"

"YES! I can't wait."

"You're going to blow them away."

I grinned at him and we went to the table to start eating. I could not sit still. Finally we left to go to the recording studio. We went over the contracts and my mom signed mine. Caitlyn's would have to be sent to the Nashville branch so we could record there. After we signed the contracts , We all went to record after I said goodbye to my mom. It just came naturally to us. We tried it at different speeds and with different styles. It turns out they liked the original version the best. "Now, you will most likely be recording in Nashville." Roger said. "Okay." I replied. Soon it was time to go. No matter how much we did not want to go, we knew we had to get back for school tomorrow. We left for the airport but none of us exchanged any words. When we got there none of us wanted to say goodbye. Caitlyn and I said goodbye to the other boys before going to Nate and Shane. Those were the hardest.

"I'm gonna miss you"

"I know. But hopefully you'll see me soon."

We kissed and I got on the plane with Caitlyn. We had tears running down our faces but we didn't care we had eachother to lean on. As the plane took off we watched as the city disappeared behind us.

* * *

Don't forget to review!!! And follow me on twitter: RosaFirefly :)

-Firefly


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, Guys! I know, Its been forever... But I'm on summer break now so maybe i'll be able to write more. :D I think this Chapter is okay... you tell me. :D this actually didn't end the way i planned it to but I think you'll like this ending better... I promise there will be more Jason next chapter :) Read on! :)

* * *

A New Beginning Chapter 7

The plane ride was short, but that's probably because we fell asleep. When we got back to the Atlanta airport, we went out to find my mom. I turned my phone on to call her and immediately got a text message:

"Mitch, I know you're on the plane already, but I just want to tell you that I love you and I miss you. I'll call you later. Shane xoxo."

I grinned and Cait rolled her eyes "Tell lover boy I said hi." She said. I quickly texted him back and called my mom.

"Hey mom. We're back."

"Okay. I'm at baggage claim."

"Okay. See you soon."

Cait and I headed over to baggage claim to get our bags. I immediately spotted my bags coming out. I went to grab them but a nice man grabbed them for me. "He looks like Shane." I whispered to Cait.

"I know. And the curly haired one kinda looks like Nate."

"Are these yours 'Mam"

"Yes. Thank you."

"No problem, Miss."

We both took our bags out to my mom's car. The Shane/Nate lookalikes helped us load up the car. We politely thanked them and set off for home. Suddenly my phone vibrated. "One new text Message: Popstar." It said. I opened it. "Tell her I said hi too. I miss you. I wish I could see you. I have a surprise for you…but you'll have to wait until tomorrow :D Shane xoxo"

"Shane says hi." I told Caitlyn. She laughed at him and started texting on her phone, most likely Nate. Soon we were home and unloaded the bags.

"Do you want to have a girls Night tonight?" Cait asked me.

"Shouldn't you go see your aunt though? Just so she knows that you got back safely?"

"Mitch, I live right next door to you. It won't take long to just say hi."

"I know. Fine, but we can't stay up all night. We have school tomorrow."

"Ugh. School. Yay."

"Don't get too excited now."

"Sorry. I'll be over soon."

I walked in the house and headed upstairs to my room. Cait quickly came over. We talked about anything and everything, including Jason's love life.

"You know we should really get Jason a girlfriend."

"I know. I always feel bad for him when we go off and have 'Couple Time'."

Soon we fell asleep, thinking of anything but school the next day.

When we woke up it was 10 A.M. "Mom!" I called, while running downstairs.

"What, Mitchie? What happened?"

"We have school today, remember?"

"Yes. I thought you two would want a break after this weekend."

"Oh, okay. Can I get some food then?"

"NO! I mean, I'll bring some up to you. Go back upstairs."

I gave her a questioning look but I went back upstairs anyway. I walked in to see Caitlyn jamming out to who will I be? I laughed at her and climbed back into bed.

"Mitch? What are you doing?"

"Mom said we didn't have to go to school today."

"I wonder why?"

"She said something about giving us a day to rest, she also said something about bringing some breakfast up."

"Okay. I'm gonna get some more sleep then."

"Good idea."

We both climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

What seemed like not even 5 minutes later, my mom was waking us up for breakfast. When we opened our eyes, we saw the guys standing there holding our breakfasts. Shane walked over to me. When he reached me I let him safely set my food down, then I attacked him in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I kind of convinced the record label to let us move you out to LA."

"WHAT?" I said as I broke away from him and ran downstairs. I ran outside hearing Shane following me. I heard my mom stop him. I walked across the street to sierras house and knocked on the door.

"Hey Mitchie," Sierra said. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay, let's go." I followed her up to her room and we sat in her chairs.

"Okay, now tell me what's wrong?"

"I might be moving. The record label wants us to move out to L.A."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. At the meeting Friday they were fine with me recording in Nashville."

"Do you think Shane had anything to do with it?"

"Probably. He is a needy popstar."

"Go talk to him. He's probably worried. Maybe he thought you would like it better that way."

"Did he ever think to ask me first?"

"No. He wanted to surprise you."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't. But I do know how much he cares about you."

"Fine, I'll talk to him. Text you about it?"

"Of course. Bye."

"Bye."

I walked back across the street and straight up to my room. I knew Shane would follow. He slowly walked up the stairs and into my room.

"I'm sorry." He said as soon as he walked in. "I just thought you would like this better. That way you would be able to work with the best people in the business."

"I appreciate what you did, but did you ever think to ask me if I wanted to?"

"No. I thought you would be fine with it. I mean, we could be together every day."

"I just don't want to leave Sierra by herself. I'm her only friend she has."

"Why don't you ask her to come with?"

"I can't just ask her to pack up and leave. Besides, she's not a singer. She likes languages better."

Just then, I got a text message. "Mitch, I need to tell you something ASAP. Come over. - Sierra "

"Shane, I'll be right back. Sierra needs to tell me something."

I ran into sierras room as quickly as possible. When I walked in she was bouncing around, without even noticing me. "Sierra!" I yelled to get her attention.

"Oh, Mitch! Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?"

"What? What? What?"

"I'm got accepted into the Chinese Exchange Program! Ahh!"

"Sierra! I'm so happy for you!"

"See? You don't need to worry about leaving me behind now."

"I guess. I don't know though. I mean, I lived here my whole life."

"Mitch, go. You've been waiting for this opportunity your whole life."

"Fine. I'll have to come visit you though."

"Okay. And when you start going on tours and such don't forget about your best friend in China."

"I never will."

We shared a hug and we both went back to my house to share the good news. Everyone was really excited for her.

"I told you it would work out."

"Fine. You were right."

"Of course. I always am."

Shane came up behind me.

"Hey Cait. Mind if I steal her for a bit?"

"Fine by me."

"Hey! What if I don't wanna go with the popstar?"

"Too bad."

He took me out to the backyard to the little creek we had.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I should have asked you if you wanted to move first."

"It's okay. I'm not going to leave Sierra by herself now."

"So, you're coming?"

"Yes Popstar."

"Yay!"

"Come on. We need to get back."

We slowly walked back while talking about California.

"Hey, there she is."

"Oh no. What now?"

"They kind of want you to sing a song."

"Ugh. Do I have to?"

"Please?"

"Fine. But I don't know what to sing."

"How about that one you wrote this weekend?"

"Catch me?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

We walked into the living room and Caitlyn told them I was going to sing a song.

I took a deep breath and started.

Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight I could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where imp falling  
But please don't catch me

See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cause every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go  
Its what I feel  
and for the first time in my life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where imp falling  
So please don't catch me

And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me

Everyone applauded and then asked me about it. Someone asked me about our duet. We decided to sing it for them. Everyone loved it.

"Is that one going to be on the CD?"

"No. I don't think so."

Once everyone started leaving, all the teenagers went up to my room to start packing.

"Hey sierra, when are you leaving?"

"Next week. Why?"

"Did you want to help us move in?"

"Really? I would love to!"

"And then you can leave from LA to China."

"This is gonna be awesome."

Sierra soon left to start packing. Nate and Caitlyn left to attempt to start packing. I was stuck with Shane. Not that I minded. After most of my stuff was packed I went downstairs to ask my mom where Shane was staying.

"Hey, Mom. Where do you want Shane to stay?"

"He can stay with you if you want. I trust you."

"Really? Thanks Mom."

Shane and I fell asleep with smiles on our faces. I was comfortable with his arms wrapped around me and him whispering in my ear.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)

Firefly :D


	8. AN

Okay, So I haven't updated these stories in forever, and to be honest I've lost inspiration for them. I'll probably still write, But it will be mostly Glee… If you want to adopt these stories, Message me and we'll work something out. I love you readers though. If I could I would continue them. 3 Rose/ Firefly11 :)


End file.
